


Meeting The Wife

by Ya_Boi_Nate



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Nate/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Nate
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 73





	Meeting The Wife

River walked into the TARDIS like she owned the place, confusing the three companions. 

“Who are you?” The girl asked her, River turned to her head to see them, all looking ready to fight, thinking she was there to harm their friend. 

“River Song, his wife” She said with a smirk. 

“His?”

“The Doctors”

“The Doctor is a woman mate” The young looking lad told her, the other two nodding as he said it. 

The smirk in Rivers' face grew wider as the words registered in her head. 

“A woman you sa-”

“Where to next fa- River?” A blonde woman said walking to the console room eyes landing on the River. 

“Oh I really like this one” River said, the smirk on her lips never dropping as she walked closer to her wife. 

“Hello sweetie!” She said, giving the woman a once over, a blush forming on the Doctor's face. 

“Doc who is she?” The woman asked, still looking at River. 

“Fam meet River Song...” She said with a gulp as River got closer to her. 

“My wife”


End file.
